MudWings
MudWings are burly, thick scaled, muscular dragons who inhabit the Mud Kingdom, the Diamond Spray Delta, the marshes near the Kingdom of the Sea, and the border between the Rainforest Kingdom. They are currently ruled by Queen Moorhen. The MudWings were allied with Princess Burn and the SkyWings in the great war, and fought against Princesses Blister and Blaze. However, they were originally allied with Princess Blister, but that alliance broke after the assassination of Commander Tempest (see Assassin). They live and work in loyal units with their siblings, and whoever is hatched first is the Bigwings, or the leader of the group of "sibs" (siblings). Unsibs are MudWings who have lost most or all their siblings related by blood. Sometimes unsibs will make a group and stick together like real siblings, who stick together through just about anything. MudWings were forced into the alliance by Burn, who said she would destroy them if they did not help her win, and also offered 100 years of peace between their tribes if she was to become queen. Clay is the dragonet of destiny from the MudWing tribe. MudWings live in large sleephouses that house several dragons (usually siblings). These houses are made of mud, as well as different varieties of marsh plants, and are described as tall towers. MudWings tend to lay around and nap in large mud puddles and seem to not care of how other tribes think of them, as their habitat expresses more of comfort than need for decoration. MudWings, unlike NightWings, are not particularly known for their intelligence, shown when Ex-Queen Scarlet stated it was unusual to see a MudWing using his head. Description MudWings have thick, brown, armor-like scales, sometimes with amber or gold underscales, which usually show strongest in the sun. Their nostrils are located on the top of the snout on a large, flat head so that they can lay submerged in mud for long periods of time. Their eyes have been described as brown, golden-amber, pale amber, and brown with yellow rings around the pupils. They have strong, sturdy, muscular bodies, and closely resemble alligators, crocodiles, and prehistoric reptiles. Abilities If warm enough, MudWings are able to breathe fire, though not as well as SkyWings. They are most comfortable in muddy or swampy areas, and can blend into marshy areas quite well. Mud is often used to treat and ease the pain of wounds. In addition, they can hold their breath for about an hour. MudWings that hatch from blood-red eggs, laid every few years or so, are described to be extremely resistant to heat and fire, but according to Princess Sunny in The Brightest Night, it is simply that their scales heal very fast from burns or damage from fire. It is currently unknown if there are causes for eggs to be blood-red, or if it's just random chance, although it is said that NightWings have figured out the patterns and statistics for when blood-eggs would occur. Though fire will still hurt them, any injuries suffered by fire will almost instantly heal over. In ''The Dragonet Prophecy'', Clay demonstrates this when he fights Peril, a SkyWing with scales of fire (aka firescales), who can incinerate a dragon just by touching them. However, this fire immunity will only work once the MudWing has been exposed to mud, as dragons draw strength from their natural habitats. Clay was once shown burning his claws in hot coals, though he healed quickly. There has never been an Animus dragon in the Mudwing Tribe, and there will never be unless a hybrid is introduced. Social Structure MudWings lay their eggs in mud nests well-protected with warm rocks, in a way similar to real-world crocodilians. The mother rarely or never checks on the eggs, as it is quite rare for MudWing parents to care about their dragonets, like most other tribes do. However, the bigwings of the group usually becomes the caretaker and parental figure. The first dragonet to hatch out is always the largest and is known as the bigwings. The bigwings tries to break open the other eggs to help them out, and they eventually become the leader of a group of siblings. During The Dragonet Prophecy, ''this hatching process was misunderstood; it was believed that Clay was trying to ''attack his siblings (the other dragonets) instead of helping them out of their eggs. This shows that Clay is the bigwings of the Dragonets of Destiny. Siblings grow up together, learning to hunt and survive and form very close bonds. These groups are often called "sibs" by MudWings, but the term is seldom known or used in any of the other tribes. During wars, the army of MudWings is made up of troops that are formed by these sibling groups, which allows them to fight very effectively as one unit. If enough siblings are lost in battle, the other members of the troop will look for other dragons (unsibs) to form a new group with, sometimes joining old groups who have lost one or two members, although some groups refuse to accept unsibs. Pairings are not formal, with a breeding night once a month. Parents do not raise their children, and usually do not know the names of their offspring. Males have no part in caring for their offspring, and neither do the mothers. Often nobody would even know who the father was. Family is comprised of the siblings. Less wealthy MudWings usually live on the outskirts of MudWing territory, near the Diamond Spray Delta (known as the place where the lowest born MudWings dwell, according to Kestrel), while the rest live closer to the center of the kingdom. Since MudWings are so loyal to their siblings, no queen has ever been challenged by any of her sisters. This could also be because the bigwings is the strongest, (queens are usually the bigwings of a group) and the others know that they will not defeat her in a challenge. Their names generally relate to earth and swamps, and the things that live there, such as Reed, Crane, Clay, Pheasant, Moorhen, Sora, and Cattail. Or shades of brown, such as Umber, Sepia, and Ochre. And they can also be named after types of diamonds, such as Asha, possibly because they form in areas with mud or because of the Diamond Spray Delta. Known MudWings * Asha * Cattail * Clay * Crane * Queen Crane * Crocodile * Marsh * Mayfly * Queen Moorhen * Newt * Ochre * Pheasant * Reed * Sepia * Sora * General Swamp * Umber Trivia * In the first two books, Clay, a MudWing hatched from a blood-red egg, only felt the heat when he touched fire, but throughout the rest of the series, it gave him burns that healed over within a number of seconds. * At the beginning of the SandWing War of Succession, the MudWings were allied with Blister. The SeaWings accused the MudWings of killing Commander Tempest, and the MudWings denied it. Presumably, Blister chose the SeaWings over the MudWings and lost their alliance. Burn later threatened them into siding with her. * When Chameleon is trying to persuade Peril to let him change her during Ruby's and Scarlet's battle, he says "Scarlet wanted her out of the way but not dead. She couldn't get rid of all ''her heirs. A kingdom without any heirs is in perpetual danger… I think all the queens learned that from what happened to the MudWings a couple of centuries ago.", Escaping Peril page 231hinting that the MudWings may have caused chaos in Pyrrhia when the tribe had no heirs when a queen may have died. This could also hint that Queen Moorhen isn't related to the original line of MudWing queens. *In lineart by Joy Ang, MudWings are the only species pictured with their mouth closed. *The scales on the Mudwing heads resemble the large bone on the Pachyrhinosaurus. *It is implied that the MudWings used to be a hostile, aggressive tribe in ''Darkstalker (Legends), as Queen Lagoon states that "the MudWings and RainWings have been behaving lately"Darkstalker (Legends) page 46. *According to the guide, MudWings are usually very strong, and this is shown several times as Crocodile knocked out several dragons at once with her tail and Clay is mentioned to be powerful many times. Gallery Mudwing-0.jpg|By President Snow the 5th Mud_Wing.png|A typical MudWing by Joy Ang MudWingTDLA.png|By ThatDragonLayingAround Clay-Mudwing-Bounce.gif|By IceOfWaterflock MudWings.png|By Congela the IceWing Cliff mudwing.jpg|By Destiny the NightWing Claythemudwing.png|By Rhyno Bullraq Mudwing card 2 7 by purrpurr101-d6fd0lu.png|By Clay of the MudWings1 MudWing.jpg|By Joy Ang Screen Shot 2015-02-23 at 5.32.34 PM.png|Reed by Queen Clam doodle_1423429877450.png|A MudWing by Queen Lily the RainWing DSCF3417.jpg|by Queen Clam Screen Shot 2013-09-11 at 6.26.14 PM.png|Clay from the " Which Dragonet are you?" quiz heronthemudwing.png|by sailinq Reed.jpg|The Mud Kingdom Chibi clay by chimmychinga-d5qt5fj.jpg|by chimmychinga Sorrymudwing.png|Art by Lulerb03 Ochre.png|Ochre by Talonsofpeace123 Asha.png|Asha by Talonsofpeace123 Copper.png|Art by Talonsofpeace123 MudWing eye.jpg|MudWing eye by Hrrdragons99 awesome clay.png|Fan-made Clay Pokemon card by Riptiderules DSCF3383.jpg|Comic by Queen Clam clay (cover from the first book).jpg|Cover of The Dragonet Prophecy by Joy Ang DSCF3420.JPG|Clay by Queen Clam Clay2.jpg|A drawing of Clay by Talonsofpeace123 Clay.JPG|Art by Clover Stone 13954521114685.png|Clay by Glitch Wolf Breaking bad clay by bordercallie125-d7e2xi2.jpg|Clay Breaking Bad, by Greatness The NightWing Output ehLlRg.gif|Clay by Rhyno Bullraq Asha.jpg|Asha: Lineart by Joy Ang, Coloring by Crystaldragon3568 TopshotClay.jpg|Clay by Joy Ang A.png|Clay and Fjord in the SkyWing Arena by Shadowhawkart MudWings.png|By Condola the IceWing MudWingTDLA.png|Lineart by Joy Ang, colored by TDLA MudWingGer.jpg|German Books' Depiction of a MudWing FullSizeRender.jpg|The German cover of Book 1 Dragon-0.png|Art by Ripnami1034 Clay VS Fjord.jpg|Clay and Fjord fighting by Music9488 Sora.png|Sora by Falco217 Crocodilemud.jpg|Crocodile by Forsakenfeather Crying Crocodile.jpeg|Crocodile by Queen Clam Clayrelatives.jpg|Clay and his relatives by YlimE mooP Claytgbttdof.jpg|Art by YlimE mooP MudWingGercol.png|The German depiction of a MudWing colored by Heron the MudWing Mud wing drawing.jpg|A MudWing by Winter the IceWing12 074d2a4a3694d532d262d08e7c2c1a21.jpg|by Sapphireeyes108 Umber day.png|Umber by Wolf the IceWing Bigwings.png|Clay as a hatchling by PoorOldDragon Sierra the Mudwing.jpg|Sierra the Mudwing by Macaw the Rainwing New Piskel (5).gif|Blink gif by BTSW Mudwingcolored.png MK- Town Life.png|Two MudWing sillhoutes Overlooking the kingdom.png|MudWing flying over the Mud Kingdom 14444362350381715099512.jpg|My mudwing (not colored) 14444366024371715099512.jpg|My MudWing�� 1445038384873-636856871.jpg|By PerilTheSkyWing 1445376542952-310070422.jpg|All the MudWings I know by HuskyTheIcewing MudWingfrontink.jpg|By Heron 1445999360916-636856871.jpg|Willow By PerilTheSkyWing MudWingbyHeron.png|A MudWing near his sibs's campfire Claydamuddy.jpg|Clay Muddy.jpg|Overview of Clay 079d6d25edc89c4c9c8055564f70144e.jpg|Reed by Hawkyfootwarrior b2852ace01d2627f2db464c4ef33d1dd.png|Clay by lulubellct 3ed48f3fba27fee587dabaeeb6b396d1.jpg|Rainbow Loom MudWing by Cortney Nicole MUdKingdoom.png|The Mud Kingdom by Heron MudWing with a Wing.png|by Destinyfollower2233 Heather over .jpg Heather .jpg 1455520888896-1650526405.jpg|By Snowflake Mudwing (1).png preview_by_rhynobullraq-d69mh0u.png A common MudWing by ShadowCatGames.jpeg|A normal MudWing by ShadowCatGames 166086df-5f1c-4264-b55c-0289f27da65a.png|By Snowflake 3e07651c-ff43-4de1-8fcf-7c25390a486a.png IMG 20160807 2142116 rewind.jpg|By Wisteria 161b057e-a713-4ca6-babb-d864e00b7b8f.png|MudWing IMG 20160810 1556280 rewind.jpg|Some MudWings, by Wisteria DACrystalAvatar.jpeg|NightWing of Time's MudWing/SeaWing OC, Terra Crevs 5.jpg|By Crevasse the IceWing 3473cf3c-7b13-4595-8594-58469f192235.png|By Wisteria TerraBallOutfit.jpeg|TerraFirma is ready for the Pyrrhian Ball! MudWing Sigil.png|MudWing logo by Platypus the SeaWing Mud bath .png A common MudWing by ShadowCatGames.jpeg Clay,Tsunami,Starflight,Glory,and Sunny.jpg|Clay is a MudWing (middle) birch.png|by RiftSeaWing IMG 2293.PNG|Slug is a Mudwing References Category:Tribes of Dragons Category:MudWings Category:MudWing History